


Softspoken

by caligulasgeneticst



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Horn Stimulation, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Tentacles, Trolls (Homestuck), Vaginal Sex, davekat - Freeform, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caligulasgeneticst/pseuds/caligulasgeneticst
Summary: Dave’s idle hands make for a pleasure filled evening in the common room.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 32





	Softspoken

**Author's Note:**

> currently 4 am how we feeling

Karkat flinched when he felt Dave’s arms wrap around his waist. He sat with his back turned to Dave as they watched the somewhat shitty rom-com Karkat had randomly chosen.

“What the fuck, Strider? Are you even gonna watch the movie or just try and flirt with me the entire time?” 

His voice had an angry tone to it but that definitely just could’ve been his normal tone.

“Woah, Calm down there, Karkitty.”

Dave teased as he slipped his cold, calloused hands up Karkat’s turtleneck shirt. Karkat flinched again at the sudden coldness to his body.

“Strider, what the fuck are you doing?”

His voice was quiet, almost mumbling.

“Hm? What was that?”

He slipped his hands over Karkat’s grub scars and lightly ran his fingers over each one.

Karkat shut himself up real fast, biting down on his bottom lip as he eyed the Strider from the corner of his eye. He only saw a glimpse of his crimson red eyes, not a big deal since he’d seen them before, and the smirk growing on the corner of his mouth.

“Wow, I’ve barely even touched you. Are ya really this sensitive?”

“Shut the fuck up, nooksniffer.”

Dave chuckled.

“If you say so, Karkitty.”

Dave took his hands out of Karkat’s shirt, as the troll released the tension in his body from arching his back that entire time, but he only tensed up again when he felt Dave’s hands brush one of his horns.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Strider.”

His tone was serious, but Dave only smirked and slowly, 𝘵𝘰𝘰 slowly, moved his left hand up to one of Karkat’s horns until he was lightly gripping the base of his nubby horn.

Dave could see his face flush a bright red color, which only encouraged him to keep going with the horn fondling. Karkat lifted one hand in a pathetic attempt to grab Striders hand and pull him away. He managed to grab his wrist, with his iron grip, but he didn’t pull it away. He squirmed quite a bit in front of the human boy as Dave felt his face becoming red hot.

Dave picked up his other arm, and placed it on the unattended horn. Karkat’s breath hitched when he felt this but once again made no move to try and stop him. His breathing became heavier, and he squirmed backwards a good length until his back was against Dave’s chest.

“D-Dave..”

The troll stuttered as if he was going to continue his sentence, but he trailed off when he felt Dave’s hands clench his horns and slowly start rubbing up and down. Karkat stifled a moan through clenched teeth, as he writhed underneath Strider’s touch to his sensitive horns. 

“F-Fuck, Dave,”

“Oh, so you 𝘢𝘳𝘦 this sensitive~?”

The tone to his voice was sexual, rising the heat in the room as he kept fondling his horns in different ways. Twisting them, rubbing them, clenching them, any other way he could think of. Dave shifted himself and pulled Karkat’s head back with his horns, gaining a high pitched yelp from the smaller troll.

“Dave, please tell me you’re not going to do what I think you’re going to do.”

The end of his sentence trailed off into a whine.

“Well, what do you think I’m gonna do?”

He teased. He didn’t even give Karkat enough time to answer before he craned his neck and licked one nubby horn. The horn was smooth under his tongue, like a popsicle only not cold.

Karkat writhed, letting multiple moans escape him, louder than before. His loud moans turned into a soft purr as Dave lifted his hands off his horns. He looked over Karkat’s shoulder and could see the tension of his bulge under his sweatpants. Karkat was panting at this point, his eyes tightly shut. His head was facing the ceiling, resting on Dave’s shoulder. 

“Are you done teasing me, douche?”

“Haha, yeah I think so. Time for the real stuff.”

“Wha-“

He was caught off guard by Dave standing up as he fell back into the couch arm. Dave crawled on top of the troll, undoing the drawstring and taking off his pants for him.

“Woah..”

Strider stared at the moving appendage that was Karkat’s bulge for atleast 15 seconds before getting snapped back into the moment by Karkat.

“You gonna sit and stare all day or are we actually gonna do this?”

His tone was needy, and Dave snapped out of it real quick. 

“Uh, yeah, its just- aliens and shit.”

Karkat looked at him like he had 3 heads, almost barely ruining the moment, but was quickly saved by a quick kiss to the lips by Dave. The troll melted underneath him as Dave slipped his tongue into Karkat’s mouth. Still holding the kiss, Dave guided his hand down to Karkat’s bulge and wrapped his fingers around it. Karkat squirmed for half a second, until Dave started pumping his bulge.

“F-Fuck..”

They both broke the kiss, Dave still pumping his bulge, picking up pace and then slowing down, then picking it up again. Karkat was louder than he thought he would be, his breathing came in short pants and whines as Dave rubbed his bulge up and down. Dave moved his free hand below Karkat’s bulge, feeling up his nook.

“Holy shit dude you didn’t tell me you had both parts.” Dave teased, a slight smirk on his face.

“Eugh, just shut the fuck up and fuck me already, nooksucker.”

“Well, you’re needy.”

Troll nooks are self lubricating so it wasn’t any trouble for Dave to slide two fingers into Karkat’s nook. Karkat mumbled a string of obscenities and random clicking noises that Dave assumed to be Alternian or some shit. He only cared about the amazing noises Karkat was making. His breathing would hitch as his moans progressively got louder with every motion Dave made to his body. 

Daves own erection had been growing, so he took his hand off of Karkat’s bulge to undo his own God-Tier pants and take them off, including his boxers. After discarding the pants, he positioned himself so that he was face to face with Karkat’s pleasure-filled face. Karkat gave him a nod of approval, before Dave slipped his cock into Karkat’s sensitive nook. The troll’s eyes rolled back for a split second before being shut tight. Speaking of tight, Dave relished in the feeling of Karkat’s nook enclosing around him, untightening and tightening with every thrust. 

“Dave, ghh, you definitely should’ve, nghh, grabbed a bucket.” He panted between his words, in time with Dave’s thrusts.

“It’s fine, Karkitty, we’ll just clean it up afterwards.”

“You know nothing about-“ 

His voice was cutoff by himself finishing, the red genetic material shot onto Dave’s chest, the couch, and some dripped onto the floor.

“O-Oh, I see what you meant by needing a bucket now..”

“Hey, this was your idea, Strider.”

Dave crawled up off of Karkat’s panting body.

“We should probably clean this up.”

“Yeah, no shit.”


End file.
